Dressing Down
by Soapie 7
Summary: A One-Shot for cupcake.universe! Draco is unsure on why women take so long dressing up. A bit of Dramione. Rated T just to be safe, though it might not be...


**My new one-shot, for ! Here's to you my English buddy. I still have to write my other one for AvalanceApple and then, I'm good (unless there's anymore requests, form on bottom). BTW, this is the first time I've written a kiss in detail before so no flames on it please...**

* * *

><p>There was a small ball hosted in the Great Hall to celebrate Christmas and Draco and Blaise - in their dress-robes - were impatiently waiting for Pansy in the Slytherin Common Room.<p>

"All she needs to do is shove on a dress!" Draco exclaimed, patience wasn't his best talent.

"Don't forget she needs to shower, exfoliate, do her hair, makeup, nails..." Blaise trailed off when he saw Draco giving him a confused look.

"What?" The dark-skinned boy asked.

"'Mate, just because you Italians are so _obsessed_ with the way you like, doesn't mean Brits are." The blonde retaliated spitefully.

"I thought you came from French ancestory anyhow..." Blaise was met with an icy glare from the Slytherin Prince and kept his mouth shut and let his friend rant on more.

"I mean, I take care of my hair as well but, in total it takes about 10 minutes to shower, get ready and getting bloody downstairs in time. Pansy has been up there for almost an hour!"

"Why don't you spy on the girls then?" Blaise offered. Draco looked alarmed.

"No." Draco said managing to speak again. "If Pansy sees me looking at her in her underwear, she may get the wrong idea and try to jump my bones." He thought it was a pretty good excuse. Blaise, however, had everything thought out, anyway.

"I wasn't talking about Slytherin girls." The Italian spoke slowly, an evil glint evident in his eye.

"Hufflepuffs?" Draco looked and sounded disgusted. "Please, they're all probably having a giant, gay orgy as we speak!"

"No, I wasn't thinking the Puffs..." Blaise said, still smiring like the Chesire cat.

"Ravenclaws?" Draco asked, looking thoughtful. "Nah. They're too much of swots, plus, knowing me I'll have a run-in with Loony Lovegood. Also, I don't know where their common room is." He shrugged.

"You _don't_ know where _**Ravenclaw Common Room**_ is?" Blaise looked appalled. "Besides, I wasn't thinking Ravenclaw either."

"You really want me to perv on the _Gryffindorks?_ You make me sick, Zabini!" Draco cried.

"It'll be funny." Was Blaise's reply. Draco rolled his eyes, acting as stubborn as a mule.

"Are you Chicken, Malfoy?" Blaise teased when the Death Eaters son didn't retaliate to his comment. Draco still ignored him.

_"Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!"_ Draco rolled his eyes again and shot a glare at his friend making bad chicken noises.

"Fine, I'll do it!" He yelled, causing a few First Years glancing at him in a frightened way. Blaise chuckled.

They went back to their room, grabbed their brooms and travelling cloaks (it was cold out) and left the cosy, cold Common Room and walked straight out to the grounds.

Draco mounted his broom and flew his way up to Gryffindor Tower, circling a bit near the windows until he heard girl voices, Blaise following him lower down, so the blonde couldn't pretend he did it.

On the fifth window he past, he struck gold as he heard a females voice, "Parvati, the shower's free now." The voice sounded familiar but, he couldn't quite place it. He went closer to the window so his pale arm leaned on the windowsill.

"Thanks 'Mione." Parvati said before there was slight shuffling of feet and a door closing and water running.

Oh, his luck. Of course Draco wuld get Beaver Teeth Mudblood's room. The dark red curtains were drawn over the window, preventing from Draco from looking in. He noticed the glass pane was slightly disconnected from the stone, so it meant either the window was slightly broke or it was open. He hoped for the latter. He held onto the window pane, hanging on by one hand as his other grabbed his broom and sucessfully pulled himself up.

"'Mione, I'm going to the Owlery for a mo and send my parents a couple of gifts. Memo me if the shower's free if I'm not back before." Another girl said, more movement in their room being heard.

"Okay, will do, Lav." Granger said and another door was heard being opened and closed. Draco decided to spy now, as his arse was freezing and Blaise kept shouting down to "do it already".

With shaky fingers, he pushed open the glass the red curtain the didn't cover until it was a big enough, but un-noticeable gap for him to slide through. Carefully putting his feet first, he balanced his broom on the window ledge and waited until he felt his feet firmly on the floor before hauling himself through...

And getting tangled in and attacked by the heavy red velvet. He heard it rip from the window and felt extra weight falling on his shoulders, making him tumble down.

He heard an audible gasp until he struggled free, becoming face to face with an angry looking Granger.

"Oh, hello Granger." He drawled calmly, like he currently wasn't tangled in her curtains.

"Malfoy," She hissed through gritted teeth, "What in _Merlin_ are you doing here?" She stood straight and walked backwards, glaring at him until she picked her wand up.

Draco blinked a few times, taking in the sight he saw. Hermione "Mudblood" Granger, in her underwear. And nothing else.

Her usually bushy hair was dry and straight, falling past her shoulders. Her creamy skin looked smooth and un-realistic. Her stomach was toned and she had curves.

Not to mention her tits looked great as well.

Hermione, seeing she was gettig stared at by Malfoy, of all people, couldn't help but blush slightly, pools of pink appeared on her face.

Malfoy, despising himself for it, thought Granger looked cute when she blushed. And hot when she wasn't wearing frumpy witches robes.

"Catching flys, Malfoy?" She spat making his silver eyes attempt to glare at her but was caught off-guard by her hazel, doe eyes.

He suddenly felt all hot and bothered.

"Are you going to help me up, or not?" He demanded, deciding the velvet curtain was making him feel uncomfortable.

She rolled her eyes before stepping forward and held out her hand what wasn't gripping her wand towards the prat.

He begrudgingly took it, trying to ignore the spark he felt when the hands clasped each other. By the way Hermione blushed again, Draco could tell that she felt it too.

When he was standing, taller than the brunette, he bent down slightly and whispered into her ear. "You look freaking hot tonight, Granger, even I have to admit that."

She sighed, at least he _tried_ to compliment her. "I'm not even in my dress yet!" She complained. Suddenly their eyes met and Draco kissed her.

It was rough at first. Suddenly, the pressure was going, though the passion was still there as he was being tongue made a little trail on her bottom lip, asking entrance to her mouth. Hermione gladly accepted, her hands - which were placed on Draco's shoulders - moving up to his silky hair.

He pushed her onto the nearest bed, and they snogged more. As Draco straddled her, Hermione went into account of what she was doing...and what she wa about to do. Faster than you could say _"Quidditch",_ she shot up from her bed and glared at Draco, her lips red and swollen.

"No." She firmly said. "Tell me what you are doing here!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her sudden outburst. "Merlin, Granger. You sure know how to kill the mood. I got dared to spy on you and, if you look like that in the comfort of your own dorm room, I may spy on you some more." He winked at her, getting off the bed, running his hand through his now messy hair.

"Shove off, Malfoy." She muttered, not looking at him in the eye.

"See you at the ball Granger!" He yelled, going back to the window ledge, grabbing his Nimbus 2001 and mounting it.

"Bye Malfoy. Spy on me again and I'll hex you!" She warned. Draco ignored her as he flew back down to where Blaise was waiting on the ground.

"Took a bloody while," The Italian, sitting against Gryffindor tower, told him, standing up to grab his broom he discarded on the floor.

"Well, I got Granger's room, I had to make her life living hell." Draco said, almost breathlessly.

Blaise, noticing how messy Draco's hair was, his swollen lips and the fact his dress-robes were all wonky, raised an eyebrow at his lying friend, not pushing the subject of what he and Granger did in her room, grabbed his broom as they walked to the Great Hall.

"So," The dark-skinned boy asked, breaking the silence. "Did you ask Granger why girls take so long to dress up?"

Draco made a weird groaning noise and slapped his forehead, before stomping off. Blaise chuckled at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

****FORM****

**Catergory (HP, Glee etc..I may not do what you want but I will inform you):**

**Pairing:**

**If an OC, please describe:**

**Any particular prompt, scenery, prop:**


End file.
